


one dance at this god-forsaken inaugural ball

by DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff



Category: The West Wing
Genre: (badly kept) secret relationship, FLUFF!!!!!!, I FINALLY WROTE A FLUFFY STORY!!!, M/M, and many others suspect, by which i mean one person knows, dancing(kind of), drunk(ish) Josh, my first fluff!, my first(real) josh/sam fic!, sarcastic bouquets, they're adorable dorks i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff/pseuds/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff
Summary: Josh and Sam. Dancing. Sarcastic flower bouquets. What more can you ask for from these two adorable dorks? Oh yeah- drunk(ish) Josh!
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	one dance at this god-forsaken inaugural ball

**Author's Note:**

> My first real fluff! Also my first Josh/Sam fic(not including the angsty disaster i just wrote)!!! I hope you all enjoy!!! I wrote this as a birthday present for my friend:)

“One dance Josh. _One_.”

“Sam, what part of secret do you not understand!”

“I fully understand the word secret. What I don’t understand is why you’re opposed to dancing.”

“Because I can’t dance!!!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen you dance before Josh.”

“Yeah, that was with Mandy. She doesn’t count. Because we were dating.”

“So are we!”

“ _ **Secretly**_.”

Sam sighed. “One dance Josh. That’s all I’m asking.”

Sam could see Josh pushing his tongue against his teeth. He always did that when he was trying to refrain from saying something. Finally, he spoke up.

“Fine. _One_ dance. One dance at this god-forsaken inaugural ball.”

Sam felt his face split into a grin, which Josh couldn’t help but return.

The next evening Josh went to Sam’s apartment to bring him to the ball.

“I’m not Prince Charming, Cinderella,” he had griped when Sam asked him to drive him to the ball earlier. But he had agreed anyway.

Sam opened the door to find Josh standing on his doorstep in a tuxedo with a chaotic bouquet of flowers.

“What’s this!” he exclaimed.

“Flowers. I chose these specifically for you,” he said when he saw the confused look on Sam’s face. “It’s flower language.”

“What does it mean?”

“Well these are-” here he broke off and checked a piece of paper. “Dahlias. They mean dignity. Because I’m dignified.” He shot Sam a glare when he laughed. “These are peonies. They symbolize the anger I feel at you for making me dance.” He smirked and looked down at the paper again. “Tansies, a declaration of war-” Sam gave him a dubious look- “hyssop, sacrifice, like the one I’m making right now.”

“What’s this sacrifice?” Sam laughed.

“I’m sacrificing my dignity to dance with you,” Josh grouched, but Sam could see him hiding a smile.

“What’s this one?” he asked, gesturing to vibrant blue flowers.

“Oops, those are mine.” He pulled them out. “Cornflowers. Good luck; I need it. And these,” he continued, “these are irises. Wisdom and respect. Because,” he said, blushing, “you’re a know it all. But I still love you.”

With that he flashed Sam a smirk and reached his hand out.

“C’mon Cinderella. You don’t want to be late.”

When they arrived at the ball, people were already dancing. Josh went over to talk to Leo, and Donna walked up to Sam.

“You two are late,” she said, looking over at Leo.

“Did he say anything?”

“Not yet.”

“Did you?”

“Of course not.” Donna smiled. “Now, go dance with your boyfriend.”

They did. And it was just as wonderful as Sam had hoped. He could tell that Josh felt the same.

Leo gestured to Donna and she walked over.

“Hey Donna. D’ya know anything about them?” he asked, nodding to Josh and Sam who were dancing like the adorable dorks they were.

She frowned.

“What do you mean?”

He gave her his you-know-exactly-what-I-mean look.

“No, I don’t.” She flashed him what she hoped was an apologetic smile.

“You have a terrible poker face.” Leo shot her a look before smiling and walking away.

Sam drove them back to his apartment that night. He let them in, and now they were standing in his living room. The flowers were on a vase on the kitchen counter.

“Well, congratulations on making it through!” he joked.

Josh puffed out his chest and put on his ‘manly’ face.

“I’ve slayed dragons with my bare hands, I can handle a ball.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, but you can't handle your alcohol.”

He leaned forward and kissed Josh.

“That,” Josh said afterwards, “seems to be true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!!:) I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。


End file.
